There are currently in use conventional bed frame assemblies that are used for supporting a mattress or mattress set and such bed frame assemblies are normally made up of two side rails and at least one cross member. The bed frame supports the load of a mattress set by means of multiple support legs.
With many bed frames, the side rails and cross members are made of a metal, generally iron or steel, and the overall frame therefore has multiple sharp edges for the metal components. Further, the use of metal makes the bed frame a difficult platform on which the box spring and mattress are slid in assembling a bed. The metal material for bed frames is not particularly lubricious and therefore hampers the sliding of a box spring over the assembled frame and there is the possibility that one of the sharp edges of the bed frame will cause a tear in the box spring or mattress material.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a covering for a bed frame that is both protective of sharp edges as well as facilitate the sliding of a box spring over the bed frame in the assembly of a completed bed.